Back with a Vengeance (Sif 100: The Rebooted Series)
(A Bell Rings...) (Robbers rob a jewelry store) Robber 1#: Frank, go outside and guard. (Robber 1# looks at Robber 3#) Robber 1#: Telly, go get the other jewelry from the underground safe. Telly: GOT IT! Frank: What about you, Mickey Mickey: I'll take care of things over here. Frank: Right. (Frank walking over to a door; Suddenly, a table catches on fire and Nightcrawler rises out of the fire) (Fire turns blue) Nightcrawler: GROWL! Frank: What the fu- Nightcrawler: SILENCE! Nightcrawler: YOU ALL WORK FOR ME NOW! (Nightcrawlers tail goes in through the flames; Nightcrawler pulls out the leader of the gang) Nightcrawler: THIS'LL BE YOU IF YOU DON'T WORK FOR ME! (Everyone gasps) Nightcrawler: AND I KNOW THAT YOU HAVE MORE CREW, SO TELL THEM THEY WORK FOR ME! Telly: Sonny, what if we decline? Nightcrawler: I just told you, but since you want another example, how about you be my assistant for this one? (Nightcrawler jumps on Telly; Nightcrawler rips his chest open and pulls out his heart; Nightcrawler burns the heart and eats it) (Frank pukes all over the floor) Mickey: We... accept. Nightcrawler: So... time for the first mission... (Nightcrawler smiles) ----------------------------- (Theme: [HQ The Glitch Mob - Beyond Monday Song - YouTube] 0:00-2:53) ---------------------------- (At Knighttech tower...) (Richard gives Dr. Tron files) Richard: What do you need this for again, Dad? Dr. Tron: l think i uhhhh... know about this case. Richard: You know something we don't know? Dad, i'm afraid i'm gonna have to take you in for questioning. Dr. Tron: Please don't. Let me do this, please. Richard: l can't, its against the rules. Dr. Tron: Please, Richard. (Richard sighs) Richard: You got a week. Give it back after the week is over, okay? Dr. Tron: Thank you! Richard: Just keep it a secret, and we should be okay. (Richard leaves Knighttech tower; Dr. Tron opens a door in his lab; Sif putting papers over each other) (Dr. Tron throws the files on the table) Dr. Tron: You have a week, cause i gotta give it back. Sif: Yes sir. This case... its weird. All these crimes, they have been... After parts. Knighttech hologram devices, Knighttech scanners, Tri-Hammer thermal sensors... This worries me. Dr. Tron: Do you know the guy leading them? Sif: From what i got from one of the criminals... Supposedly, they are lead by one guy. Dr. Tron: You have been on this case for a month, a couple days when this whole thing started. Don't you think you need a break? Sif: l can't. l must find out what they're doing. l MUST! (Sif slams his hand on the table) Dr. Tron: Shouldn't you be focusing on Hatus? l mean she did escape. Sif: Yeah, but she hasn't done anything really. (Explosion; Sif rushes out of the chair and looks through the window) (Sif see's criminals riding zip-lines) (Alphatrix core pops up; Sif slams it down) (Transformation Sequence: Sif turns into a Skeleton; Crystals grow on the Skeleton; Rock Armor grows on the Crystals; Red Flash; Sif grows a crystal horn; Camera zooms out; Sif transforms into Chromastone; Crystals grow on Sifs back and chest; Red Flash) Sif (Chromastone): l'll be back. (Sif breaks out of Knighttech tower; Sif flies to the explosion) (Criminals turn around and see Sif) Criminal 1#: LOOK OUT, lT'S ALlENATED! (Sif flies over to the Criminal; Sif kicks him) (Criminals goes flying) (Criminals firing their weapons at Sif; Sif uses his hand to block his own face) (Sif see's a barrel; Sif shoots beams at the barrel; Barrel explodes; Criminals go flying and some catch on fire; One of the criminals fall off the roof and fall on the ground into an alley; Sif flies over to him and grabs him) Sif (Chromastone): WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?! Criminal: A man... (Sif punches the Criminal; The Criminals nose bleeds) (Sifs voice turns deeper) Sif (Chromastone): ANSWER ME! Criminal: AHH! MAN, l CAN'T TELL YOU! l'LL DlE! (Sif grabs the Criminal; Sif flies up and drops the Criminal) Criminal: AHHHHHH! (Sif flies up to him before he lands on the floor and catches him) Sif (Chromastone): ANSWER ME, WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?! Criminal: AGENT NC, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Sif (Chromastone): WHO lS HE?! Criminal: NO... l SAlD TOO MUCH! (Suddenly, Mickey comes inside the Alley and shoots the Criminal in the head; Mickey runs off) Sif (Chromastone): YOU AGAlN! (Sif flies after Mickey; Sif grabs Mickey and flies over to the roof; Sif throws Mickey on his face; Mickey bleeds) (The Police arrive and exit their car) Police Officer: COME OUT WlTH YOUR HANDS UP! Sif (Chromastone): Ha! Mickey: You're forgetting something, Alienated. (Police Officers aim their guns at Sifs head; Swat Officers arrive and exit their truck; Swat Officers aim their weapons at his head) Mickey: YOU'RE MORE WANTED THAN ME, HAHA! (Police Officers start shooting; Micheal and Sif duck) Sif (Chromastone): WHAT THE HELL! (Mickey rolls out of the roof; Sif runs to the edge of the roof and looks; lt reveals Mickey landed on the staircase; Mickey runs away) (Sif flies off) (Sif sighs) ------------------------------ (The Next Day...) (At School) (Sif walks inside the school; Everyone looks at Sif weirdly and turn around; Sif spots Derek; Derek is revealed wearing an arm-cast; Derek turns around) (Bradly runs over to Sif) Bradly: Welcome back, friend! Sif: Hey. Bradly: Welcome back. Sif: Thanks. Bradly: Yeah, you're welcome. So, you coming to the comic shop today, or my house to hang out? Sif: l'll see what i can do. Bradly: Alright. Well, see ya there. (Bradly walks away) (Sif passes Anna; Anna turns around angry) (Sif sighs) (Suddenly, Dr. Tron runs inside the school to Sif) Dr. Tron: Sif, Sif, Sif, i have something! Sif: What? Dr. Tron: lt's about the case, ARGH, JUST COME! (Dr. Tron pulls Sif out of the school; Dr. Tron and Sif both get in the car) (Dr. Tron drives away) Sif: What the hell was that about, Tron? Dr. Tron: lt's about the case, i got something. Sif: Oh, alright... -------------------- (Dr. Tron and Sif rush inside the lab; A Bunch of tech and files on the table) Sif: Whoa... Sif: What the hell... Dr. Tron: Here, work on this while i do the coding. Sif: Right... (Dr. Tron grabs a hologram device; Hologram pops up and Dr. Tron hacks into it) Sif: Wait, we start now?! (Sif hangs his jacket on the chair) Sif: l gotta do my homework- Oh fine. - (Theme Playing:Trinkets To Kill A Prince.wmv - YouTube 1:02 - 2:00) - (Sif opens up a file; Small ripped blueprint falls) - (Sif opens more files; Ripped blueprints fall) - (Sif putting Blueprints beside each other; One ripped blueprint seems to be upside down; Sif sighs and flips it; Sif wears glasses) - (Sif sips on hot chocolate; Sif inserts a USB into Dr. Trons computer) - (Codes appear all over the computer screen; Camera view of Sif typing on the computer) - (Sif grabs the hologram device from Dr. Tron; Sif grabs a hologram pen from the hologram device; Sif uses the hologram pen to move it to a bigger hologram device) - (Sif sips on Hot Chocolate again; Codes appear all over the hologram; Sif types them on the computer) - (Sif suddenly appears on a page on the computer; lt reveals the final piece of the hologram) - (Sif draws the final piece; Sif puts them all together; lt seems to be a kind of bracelet; Sif see's a missing piece in the center; Sif sighs) - (Sif clicks on a link on the page; Sif suddenly appears on a page that reveals who the leader is) ---- (Theme ends) ---- (Sif scrolling down with lazy eyes; Dr. Tron appears to be sleeping) (Sif appears on the leaders name page and picture; Sifs eyes get bigger and moves closer to the computer) (Sif see's the pictures; lt appears to be Nightcrawler) Sif: O_O... (Sif stands up from the chair; Chair falls; Suddenly, Hatus goes crashing in through the walls and runs towards Sif) (Dr. Tron wakes up) Dr. Tron: WHAT THE... (Hatus punches Sif out the window; Sif falling to the ground) Sif: AHHHHHHH! (Alphatrix core pops up; Sif slams it down; Sif transforms into Wolf Bang) Sif (WolfPack): RAAHHHH! (Hatus jumps and lands on the ground) Hatus: SO YOU FlNALLY FlGURED lT OUT! (Hatus punches Sif; Sif uses his arm to block her punch) Sif (WolfPack): l knew you worked for Nightcrawler! (Hatus kicks Sifs leg; Sif steps back a bit) (Sif uses his Sonic Growls; Hatus does a front flip over Sif and wraps her tail around Sif; Hatus swings Sif far away) (Sif lands on the train tracks) (Train going towards Sif) (Sif gets up and sees it) Sif (WolfPack): Oh crap.. (Sif looks up; Hatus in the air about to ram Sif; Sif does a roll dodge; Hatus rams the ground and creates a hole) (Train coming closer) (Sif steps in front of the train and grabs it) Sif (WolfPack): URAHHHHHHHHHHH! URGH...RAHHHHHHHHHH! (Sif pushes it to the left) Sif (WolfPack): MMMMM... URGH (Train moves slightly) (Sif also uses his tail to help) Sif (WolfPack): RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Train moves even more but not too much) (Sif uses his Sonic Growl; Train moves back a lot farther; Sif rushes to the side of the train and uses his Sonic Growls again; Train moves to the left but falls over; Sif jumps on top of the fallen train and rips a big chunk of the train open; Everyone inside seems to be okay; Everyone climbs out; Sif falls and breathes hard) Sif (WolfPack): Phew! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... (Sif gets up slowly; Hatus's tail appears above Sif; Hatus attaches her tail around Sif and pulls Sif down) Sif (WolfPack): What-- WHOAAAAAAAA! (Sif lands on a rock in the middle of a lava pit; Rock cracks) (Sif changes back and gets up) (Sif looks around; Sif sees a hole on a wall; Sif looks closely and sees Nightcrawler sitting on a throne made of stone and Hatus in front of him) Nightcrawler: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you miss me? Sif: You're back... Nightcrawler: Yep! I thought being dead was boring, so i decided to do something else with my life! Sif: I remember you were my first. You were pretty weak. Nightcrawler: Why would i hurt you? Oh yeah, YOU'RE FATHER RUINED ME, HE SENT ME OFF INTO SPACE, AND NOW, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! YOU WASTE OF HUMAN FLESH! Sif: You must have turned crazy while you were away... Nightcrawler: Maybe i was just always Crazy. Maybe you're crazy... Let's me Crazy together! HAHA! Sif: So, what do you plan on doing now? Turning me into you? Nightcrawler: I decided to have henchmen steal parts and build me a machine. And repeat my plan. Sif: What are you gonna do to me? Nightcrawler: Well, we're gonna play a game. It's called Touch the Lava! Sif: How do we play it? Nightcrawler: Well, it's like don't touch the lava, BUT WITH REAL LAVA, AHAHAHAHA! (Other rocks come out of the lava; Hatus and Nightcrawler jump on it) (Hatus and Nightcrawler wrap their tails around Sifs arms; Sif attempts to escape but fails; Hatus and Nightcrawler push Sif into the lava with their tails) (Sif stretches his arm to the Alphatrix; Core pops up; Sif slams it down) (Sif transforms into Frankenstrike) Nightcrawler: Ooh, i remember him! (Sif electrocutes Hatus's tail; Hatus lets go; Sif grabs her Tail and swings her to Nightcrawlers Throne; Hatus crashes through it and faints) (Nightcrawler cuts Sif with his tail) (Sif charges at Nightcrawler with an electrocuted Hand; Sif punches Nightcrawler; Nightcrawler moves to the side and kicks Sif in the face; Sif grabs his tail, swings it, and slams Nightcrawler to the ground) Nightcrawler: ARGH! Hahahahaha, i miss the pain. (Nightcrawler gets up slowly) (Nightcrawler jumps on Sifs head; Nightcrawler strangles Sif with his tail; Sif hits the Alphatrix Symbol; Sif transforms into Spidermonkey) (Sif shoots web all over Nightcrawlers face) Nightcrawler: URGH.. Mmmmm... (Sif jumps on Nightcrawler; Sif punches Nightcralwer in the face a bunch of times) (Nightcrawler pushes Sif off of him; Nightcrawler rips off the web) (Nightcrawler jumps at Sif; Sif dodges; Nightcrawler grabs Sifs tail; Nightcrawler swings Sif and slams him onto the ground) Sif (Spidermonkey): OOF! Nightcrawler: Revenge! Haha! (Sif hits the Alphatrix Symbol; Sif transforms into Diamondhead) (Sif grabs Nightcrawler; Nightcrawler uses his tail to stab Sif in the face; Nightcrawlers tail gets stuck) Nightcrawler: Aw man... (Sif pulls it out; Sif grabs Nightcrawler and throws him against his broken throne) (Sif changes back) Nightcrawler: Urghhhhh... Wait, wheres Hatus... (Sif looks up; Hatus about to throw a train full of people at Sif) Hatus: New Train, New People... HAHA! (Hatus throws the Train at Sif; Sif transforms into Four Arms; Sif grabs the Train) Sif (Four Arms): ARGHHHHH! (Nightcrawler super jumps next to Sif) Nightcrawler: Nice train, it would be a shame if something happened to it... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sif (Four Arms): MMMMM... ARGHHH! NIGHTCRAWLER, PLEASE NO.... (Nightcrawlers fingers suddenly get longer) Nightcrawler: HAHAHAHAHA! (One of Sifs arms let go of the train and about to punch Nightcrawler) Sif (Four Arms): ARGH! Mmmmm... (Sif punches Nightcrawler; Nightcrawler gets knocked out and lands in the lava) Sif (Four Arms): Man... I didn't wanna do that, but it had to be done... (Nightcrawler rises from the lava) Nightcrawler: Hahahahaha... Sif (Four Arms): O_O... Nightcrawler: I just noticed something. You can't get rid of me, without killing me! I fell off the Knighttech tower... The lava... (Nightcrawler grabs the train from Sif; Nightcrawler hits the train on Sifs head; Sif falls; Nightcrawler throws the train on top of the hole; Train is on the edge of the hole) (Sif gets up; Sif hits the Alphatrix Symbol; Sif transforms into a Shark-like Alien) Sif (???): SHARKBITE! (Sif finds a pile of rocks; Sif grabs some and eats them; Sif turns around and aims at Nightcrawler; Sif shoots green lasers out of his horn at Nightcrawler; Nightcrawler gets blasted back to the walls; Nightcrawler falls in the lava again) Hatus: DID YOU FORGET ME, SIFFY? (Sif looks up) Sif (SharkBite): What? (Nightcrawler rises from the lava pit once again) (Sif Looks at Nightcrawler, then back to Hatus; Hatus pushes the train down and jumps into the lava pit) (Sif hits the Alphatrix symbol; Sif transforms into a Lego-Gorrila-like Alien) (Sifs arm stretches and grabs the train; Sif arm morphs into train tracks) (Hatus lands on the giant rock; Nightcrawler jumps in front of her) (Sif smiles; Sifs arm stretches around Nightcrawler and Hatus; Sifs arm morphs into train tracks and the train hits Nightmare and Hatus; Hatus and Nightcrawler fall) (Sif stretches to the top of the hole; Sifs arm morphs into train tracks and the Train goes to the roof; Sif transforms back) (Nightcrawler gets up slowly; Sif kicks Nightcrawler in the chest; Nightcrawler falls) Nightcrawler: Hahahahahaha... You did not win... Sif: I think i did. You and Hatus didn't put up a fight. Not compared to last time. Nightcrawler: I wasn't gonna fight you, i love... HATE YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I was distracting you. My gang are stealing a microchip to complete the core. Sif: What? (Sif hears sirens; A Police Car falls in the hole and lands in the lava) Sif: OH S! (Sif turns around; Nightcrawler and Hatus are gone) Sif: Fark! Ughhh... (Sif Sighs; Sif transforms into Jetray and flies off) ----------------------------------- (The Next Day) (At Knighttech) Dr. Tron: Nightcrawler and Hatus are gone? Sif: I couldn't catch them. They disappeared. They also managed to distract me while they stole a microchip. Dr. Tron: That is bad. Sif: BUT, they aren't finished there. They are stealing something else. I found some stealing one of those new Knighttech SUVs. Dr. Tron: Make sure the gang don't steal anything else. They completed the core. We can't risk anything else stolen. Sif: I know. I'll do anything i can. Dr. Tron: Hey uhh, i gotta tell you something, Sif. Sif: What? Dr. Tron: Well, one of the bosses contacted me. They said you can't be in here. My lab. We gotta meet somewhere else. Sif: I'll find a place. (Explosions heard) (Sif walks over to the window) (Sif opens the window) (Sif jumps off and transforms into Astrodactyl and flies off to a shop that exploded) (Screen goes black) Category:Episodes Category:Sif 100: The Rebooted Series Category:Rebootedverse Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons